When All Is Lost
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: What happened while they were stuck in the garage. I don't own anything this is just a fanfiction. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

When All Is Lost

Rosita,Tara and Eugene ran into a garage with tables and pencils. They quickly shut the garage door and backed away from it as walkers surrounded it. Rosita walked to one of the tables and sat down. She put her head into her hands. She wanted to cry but she didn't. After Tara gives her a pep talk Rosita starts to feel a bit better. Then Tara says"Hey, were here." Rosita lifts her head from her hands but stares forward, not looking at Tara. Tara then said "So, what are we gonna do, gorgeous? Rosita looked at Tara then smiled alittle. Rosita then said "Were gonna get out of here." As she stood up and walked to the door, Tara then said "Don't waste a bullet." Eugene stood up then said "Lock picking is within my skill set."

When Eugene lock picked the door, they went in and saw a wolf holding a gun upto Denise's head. Tara and Rosita pointed there guns at him but he got behind Denise, still with his gun to her head then he said "Put the guns down and slide them over to me." Tara put her gun down first then Rosita. They slid them over to him. When he picked a gun up, Tara said "You don't have to do this." He walked Denise over to the door and opened it and Tara tryed again "Your not going to make it that far." He grabbed Denise and started to back up out the door then said "Who knows." Then he shut the door behind him. Tara fell on her knees. Eugene ran over to Morgan and Carol, still knocked out. Rosita bent down next to Tara and put her hand on her sholder.

Rosita then said "We will save her." Then Tara shook her head and replied "No, she's gone." Rosita then shook her head and said "I refuse to belive that." Rosita stood up and grabbed the gun off the floor then went to the door as Tara yelled "Wait, you will die if you go outside!" Rosita looked at her and said "Well, we have to save her." Tara walked over to her then said "I'm not losing you too." Rosita sighed then backed away from the door. Tara hugged her then walked back into the garage. Tara looked out the garage door but there were no walkers. They must have left, she thought to herself. Then she heard the door open behind her.

When she turned, she saw Rosita standing there. Tara sat down and started to cry. Then Tara felt a hand on her sholder. She looked up and saw that Rosita has moved over to her and sat down. Then Tara said "I'm sorry." Rosita smiled at her lightly then said "Don't apologize to me. We will all be OK, remember?" Tara shook her head no then said "I'm not so sure anymore." Rosita put her arm around her then said "Well I am." Tara shook her head again then Rosita turned Tara's head, to make her look at her and said "We will all be OK." Rosita leaned in to kiss her but Tara pulled back a little and Rosita said "It's OK. I want this." Rosita tryed again but this time Tara didn't pull away.

When they heard the door start to open, they pulled away. Then they saw Carol and she said "Let's get out of here and find everyone else." Then Carol went back into the other room. Rosita stood up then helped Tara up. Rosita grabbed Tara's hand and walked into the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

When All Is Lost

When Rosita and Tara went into the other room, Morgan and Carol were arguing. Carol then said "We should have killed him." Morgan replied "He can change. Everyone can change if there willing to." "No, he can't. He took Denise and it's all your fault!" Tara looked at the ground. Rosita noticed her then yelled "Guys, shut up! OK so, what are we going to do to get out of here." Carol and Morgan looked at the ground until Carol looked up then said "There was no walkers by that door." Rosita looked at the door then said "Smart thinking. OK let's go." Eugene walked over to the door and then morgan and Carol. Rosita walked over to the door and turned to look at Tara. Tara didn't move until Rosita walked over to her then said "It's OK, we are all getting out of here now." Rosita held out her hand and Tara grabbed it.

When they walked to the door, Eugene opened it and they all walked outside. They stayed low until a few walkers saw them and started heading toward them. Eugene began to panic. Carol pushed him toward a house with Rosita, Tara and Morgan behind her. When they got to the house, they went around to the other side so no walkers see them. Inside the house, they saw Rick, Carl and a few others. Rick went to check on them to make sure there OK. When he saw tears on Tara's face, he called her away from the rest of the group. Rick then asked "Hey, what happened?" Tara began to cry again and said "Morgan kept a wolf alive locked away but he got loose and knocked out Morgan after Morgan knocked out Carol for trying to kill the wolf. When the wolf knocked him out, he grabbed Morgan's knife and held it to Denise's throut. We got in there and saw. When we pulled are guns, he got behind her and told us to slide are guns, so we did and he picked one up and took Denise with him. He walked outside."

Rick sighed then hugged Tara and said "We will find her. She is part of the group and she is your friend, so we will find her." He let go and walked back to the rest of the group. Tara sat down by the wall when she saw Rosita come over to her. Rosita sat down by her and asked "Did you tell him about what happened?" She nodded and Rosita hugged her then said "It's OK, we will find her cause she's your best friend." Tara smiled at Rosita sadly then leaned over and kissed her cheek. Rosita looked at Tara puzzled until Tara stood up and walk to the rest of the group. Rosita sat there for a minute until Tara looked around the corner and asked "You coming?" As Tara went back around the corner, Rosita began to smile and stood up then walked to the group.

When Rick set a plan to get out of there and to get the rest of the group, Tara and Rosita went outside and found two walkers. They killed them and dragged there bodys back. Everyone covered themselves in blood and guts then walked outside. When they found the rest of the group, they all headed toward the armory. They got into the armory and grabbed a few guns, ready to shoot every walker they can. Some of the group climed unto the roofs and started to shoot. The others stood on the ground shooting. They killed all of the walkers until they got to the broken wall. They began to shoot there way out until they got into a car and began to turn the car on. They made sure that the walkers were following them, so they can lead they away.

After they lead the rest of the walkers far anough away, they drove far enough away from them then headed back. When they got back, the group were working on rebuilding the wall. Rosita found Tara sitting in the garage alone. Rosita sat down next to her then asked "Are you OK." Tara smiled at her then nodded. Tara walked over to Rosita and kissed her. When they broke apart Rosita smiled at her then asked "Why do you keep doing that?" Tara shrugged then said "Because you are still gourgeous." Rosita laughed as leaned in to kiss Tara.


	3. Chapter 3

When All Is Lost

Tara and Maggie were helping build up the wall. Maggie asked Tara "Hey, are you and Rosita together?" Tara sighed then said "Really? I have no idea. We haven't kissed eachother since the wall went down. Hell, we haven't talked since then." Maggie stopped what she was doing and then said "Don't worry, she will come around. Maybe she's busy trying to build the gardens and stuff." Tara looked at her then said "Yeah, your probably right. I just wish that she would come and say hi or something." Maggie sighed then said "I'll be right back." Maggie walked off toward the gargen area. A few minutes later, Maggie came back with Rosita.

Tara thought to herself "Oh no." Rosita walked over to Tara then asked "Hey, you busy?" Tara froze for a minute then said "Umm, me and Maggie were fixing the wall." Maggie then said "Oh, that's OK, I got this. Go have fun." Rosita then cheered and said "Great! Lets go." Before Tara could say anything, Rosita grabbed her hand and dragged Tara away. When they got to the house where everyone has been staying, Rosita sat on the couch and Tara soon followed. Tara then asked "OK, what's up?" Rosita sighed then said "Maggie told me that you were lonly. I told her that I would come and see you." Tara closed her eyes, cursing Maggie. Then Tara felt Rosita kiss her. It was quick but soft. When Rosita leaned back onto the other side of the couch, Tara opened her eyes, looking at Rosita puzzled.

Rosita then asked "What, did you not want me to kiss you?" Tara replied "No, I'm glad you did. I wish I was the one who did that." Rosita smirked then asked "Then what are you waiting for? I'm right here." Tara smiled then leaned over to Rosita and kissed her. This one lasted longer then any of the others. Rosita pulled Tara ontop of her without breaking the kiss. Rosita's hands were on Tara's sides until the front door opened. Tara got up then sat back on the other side of the couch as Rosita sat up. Abraham walked in and said "Oh sorry, I was just looking for Rosita. I want to show her something cool upstairs." Tara sighed and looked at the floor. Rosita looked at Tara then she said to Abraham "I think I'll pass on that. Me and Tara are busy talking." Tara looked up at Rosita with a small smile one her face.

Abraham shrugged then said "OK, I'll show her too." Then he started to laughed. Tara could tell he was drunk when she said "Umm, hell no." Abraham walked a little closer then said "Come on, it will be fun." Rosita stood up the said "Abraham, just go lay down." Then Rosita walked over to Tara and grabbed her hand then walked out of the house. When they got to a shed with nothing in it, Rosita sat down with Tara. Rosita then said "Do you feel like finishing what we started?" Tara then said "I thought you would never ask." Then Tara leaned over and started to kiss Rosita soft and with passion.


End file.
